The present invention relates to a stabilizing apparatus provided on a self-propelled underwater device connected to its base by a cable, which apparatus is intended to prevent the cable from applying to the device stray forces due to hydrodynamic thrust on the cable.
The technical field with which the invention is concerned is that of the construction of self-propelled underwater devices, manned or otherwise, connected to their control base (surface craft, submarine, fixed underwater structure or shore installation) by a cable, known as a leash, which supplies energy to the device and/or is used to transmit signals between the device and said control base.
Movements of the device and of the water currents apply hydrodynamic thrust to the connecting cable which transmits the thrust to the device in the form of drag or torque, and this complicates the piloting of the device.
These parasitic forces are at present dealt with by equipping the device with guide propellers which are started up to correct the direction of travel of the device. This method calls for the use of costly supplementary guiding equipment and does not enable the hydrodynamic forces to be completely offset. Thus the paths of travel are irregular.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate automatically all the parasitic forces transmitted to the device through the connecting cable.